O Pônei
O Pônei é o vigésimo primeiro episódio da segunda temporada de O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. É o episódio 57 em número de episódios de toda a série. Sinopse Gumball e Darwin alugam um filme chamado Um Conto de Pônei para assistir com Anais, mas encontram um monte de distrações no caminho para casa. Enredo O episódio abre com Gumball aluguel tentar cauda de um pônei de Ripley 2000, mas seu corpo se recusa a deixá-lo fisicamente alugá-lo devido à forma como é terrível. Darwin tenta mais tarde executando ao registo frente a uma velocidade rápida, mas a mesma coisa acontece. Carrie , ciente de que os dois vão estar tentando alugar o filme durante todo o dia, oferece-se para esconder o DVD entre seus filmes de terror, e depois de colocar em uma grande quantidade de força é finalmente capaz de alugar o filme. Gumball e Darwin explicar a Carrie como eles prometeram que iriam comprar Anais um filme de sua escolha, e como eles também prometeram que iriam vê-lo juntos. Funcionamento tarde, os dois correm para casa, mas seus problemas começam como um obeso Neck Beard caiu em um bueiro ao atualizar seu Elmore Além disso, o status em seu telefone. Gumball é deixada para tirá-lo como um trabalhador caminhão de reboque nas proximidades, que abriu o bueiro em primeiro lugar se recusa a. Enquanto isso, Darwin chama de Anais irritado em um telefone público, ela acredita que Darwin fez-se a história de bueiro, a fim de sair de passar tempo com ela. Felizmente, Gumball ficou Neck Beard fora do bueiro, amarrando-o ao final do caminhão de reboque do trabalhador, tornando-se assim o seu problema ao invés de a deles. Antes de os dois são capazes de detonar, eles encontram Rob . Eles conseguem fazê-lo com raiva por esquecer seu nome. Darwin surge com uma solução rápida para tirá-lo de seu caminho, chutá-lo para baixo o mesmo bueiro. Enquanto isso, Anais ainda está esperando em casa. Ela pede a Richard por que seus irmãos não parecem querer passar mais tempo com ela. Ele não tem idéia de como responder a sua filha preocupada, então ele socorre-la. Gumball cresce exausto depois de correr tanto. Ele e Darwin comércio pernas um do outro por um breve tempo. Eles, então, vir sobre Sussie casa 's, onde sua festa de aniversário está sendo hospedado. Eles tentam esgueirar passado, mas são intempestivamente pego por Sussie. Meio sem jeito, eles são convidados e obrigados a sair com sua família. Gumball tenta desculpar-se e Darwin, mas o pai de Sussie suborna-lo a ficar por US $ 1.000. Darwin, então, chama Anais, perguntando-lhe se eles poderiam sair da próxima vez. Ele percebe que ela é bastante decepcionado, então ele tem que falar Gumball fora da festa. Gumball relutantemente deixa de ir o dinheiro. Enquanto reclamando dinheiro perdido, Gumball e Darwin se aproximar Sr. Small, que continua a mudar os caminhos à sua frente. Eventualmente Darwin corre para ele, batendo o DVD fora de seu caso. Eles percebem que têm o DVD errado - Night-Mare em Elmore rua ". A cauda de um Pony", em vez de Eles correm para a casa de Carrie, onde encontrá-la hipnotizado por seu DVD. Darwin vai recuperar seu DVD do leitor de DVD, mas ele voa para fora, para longe deles. As duas correm após o DVD em fuga, quando colidem com Marvin Finklehimer , que está carregando um saco de DVDs. Eles rapidamente recuperar o seu DVD, mas Darwin consegue perdê-lo novamente. Daquele ponto em diante, eles basicamente ir na direção oposta: primeiro eles se deparam com o Sr. pequeno novamente. Em seguida, o DVD cai nas mãos de Rob, que está preso dentro de um ralo de esgoto. Ele imediatamente lança o DVD fora quando Gumball e Darwin esquecer o seu nome novamente. O DVD salta para dentro e fora do partido de Sussie. Eventualmente ele acaba entalado em buttcrack do Neck Beard, que, em seguida, fixa o trabalhador caminhão de reboque por baixo. O trabalhador preso implora por ajuda, mas se recusa Gumball, como uma retribuição pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Ele e Darwin recuperar o DVD e correr para casa. De volta para casa, Gumball e Darwin estão ansiosos para ver como está se sentindo Anais. Ela gradualmente sorri, e as crianças estão contentes. Eles, então, reproduzir o filme. Apenas alguns segundos em, Anais declara que ela odeia. Os meninos estão aliviados de que eles não terão que sentar-se com ele talvez o filme tava no final Personagens Personagens Principais *Gumball *Darwin *Anais * Rob * Carrie ' '''Personagens Secundários *Larry *Ricardo *Sussie *Nicole (Mencionada) *Sarah *Martin *Motorista do Caminhão de Reboque *Avó da Carrie Curiosidades *Esta é a primeira fala de Rob. E tambem a primeira aparição na 2ª temporada *É o unico episódio que a avó da Carrie aparece provavelmente em "Halloween" ela aparece escondida na festa *Carrie diz que sua vó se alimenta roendo as unhas mesmo sem boca *Outras partes da avó da Carrie podem ser existentes e mostradas na 3ª temporada *Mic Graves é ''credibilidado na capa de Pony Tail.Está escrito Mic Graves presents" *O Filme ("Magical Friendship of a Pony") é uma referência à famosa série de TV, My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, que em inglês é My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Esse episódio estreou no Reino Unido antes de estrear nos EUA. *''Night-mare on Elmore Street é'' uma paródia do filme Nightmare on Elm Street, que no Brasil é conhecido como A Hora do Pesadelo. *"Finding a Piece of Hay in a Needle Stack" é uma possível referência a Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada, quando, no episódio Uma Semana Antes Da Hibernação, ele e Sandy jogam esse jogo. *É a primeira vez que os pais da Sussie aparecem. *O carro que quase esmaga o DVD é o carro do Sr. Fitzgerald Galeria en:The Pony es:El Pony it:Il Pony Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ªTemporada